In The Time Of Need
by Littleheartache
Summary: The time has come for the Once and Future King to arise. It just happens to take place at the exact same time of the Chitauri invasion. What does S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers have to say about this. (Sorry crap at summaries.)
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Centuries ago, a great prophecy was foretold to the most powerful magic user the world will ever and has ever seen walk the earth, by the golden Great Dragon, Killgarrah himself.

The prophecy foretold the return of the great King Arthur of Camelot.

The Once and Future King would return to Albion from the shores of Avalon in the moment the world needed him the most.

The prophecy failed to mention that the great King would return to Albion because of the powerful Emrys or he would awaken 1800 years later in the time of the Avengers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It had been just over 1800 years since Camelot had fallen and Gods did Merlin miss it, every day dragged on logger than the last. Not a single day went by where he didn't think about his old home or friends that are both, now long gone, trapped in only his memory.

Merlin had travelled and seen a lot over the years; The Black Death, Queen Elizabeth l and ll, Shakespeare, he'd even had tea with Charlie Chaplin once in late Spring. Good times. But none compared to those he spent with Arthur and his ever loyal knights. The friendly banter himself and Arthur shared, the ridicules jokes and stories Gwaine would tell, hell he even missed going hunting because at least he was with his friends.

In this life time Merlin was going by the name, Marlin Emrys. He usually kept the same last name and names beginning with the letter M, as something to remind him of his true self, but despite this Merlin felt as if he was losing himself more and more as each day passed by.

He now owned a lovely, small coffee / bookstore by the name of The Knight's Cafe to keep him occupied while he waited for his friend to return. The Knights Café brung in quite a lot of income for a small shop, not that Merlin needed the money after all the years he spent walking the Earth.

It was a simple cafe made up of warm, relaxing, light browns and creams. The cafe was split into two, laminate flooring by the glass front door and a light cream carpet on the other side of the cafe.

The laminate flooring held numerous wooden round tables with matching chairs that were positioned randomly around the provided space. The carpet section held a huge, mahogany bookcase holding a vast collection of books from all over the world, some from Britain, some from Brazil and others were all the way from Indonesia across the Indian Ocean.

The books were all different and unique, not a single book held a second in the large collection. They ranged from fantasy to history, from myth to horror. Books from all over the world and from different ages made up the expensive collection that had been collected over different lifetimes. A book for every different costumer.

Merlin had moved to busy city of New York last year due to strange energy spikes in the area, the readings were a strange combination of magic and technology, unlike anything he had ever seen before.

In an effort to figure what was going on, Merlin brought a house just on the outskirts of the crowed city. He had left magical wards and barriers around the Lake Of Avalon just in case there was any change in the abounded area, not that Merlin expected there to be.

Of course anybody lucky enough to pick up readings of the abnormal energy spikes wouldn't know it was magical or anything of significance to anyone and they would just ignore it, passing it off as a glitch.

~A~

The many, high-tech computers aboard the Helicarrier were doing their usually scans around the city of New York, when one started to pick up odd readings coming from all around the thriving city.

"Director, we're picking up strange readings across the whole of New York." Agent Hill told the intimidating Director Fury.

Fury stolled his way over to the computer that was flashing, one eye scanned over the readings on the screen not understanding at all what they meant.

"Do we have any idea of what these readings mean?" He voiced his thoughts.

"Sir, theses readings here are similar or nearly exact to the readings you get around technology, like an electric field or electricity." Replied one of the top reading experts aboard the ship, pointing to a point on the graph of various blue and green squiggly lines.

"But these readings" he said pointing to another point on the graph. "There are unlike anything I have ever seen before, in all my 25 years working in this field I have never seen anything quite like this before."

"What do they mean?" Questioned Fury, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Something's coming." Was the simple reply he received. "Something big."

* * *

**AN- **This chapter has now been rewritten so hopefully it's better than it once was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Steve Rogers had recently been awoken from the inside of an iceberg from over 70 years ago and was now appointed to help find some crazed God by the name of Loki.

Steve was walking down the busy streets of New York lost in his own thoughts, his mind clouded from the drastic changes that surrounded him, searching for a place to let it all go.

It was overwhelming.

The world had changed in many different ways over the years. There was new technology, new places, a new way of thinking, God even the way people talked was different. Steve was at a lost. He felt so out of place, like the world was passing him by but nobody saw him. Like he was detached. A ghost from another time forced to walk the earth but never able to move forward.

He came to a stop outside a small, simple coffee shop called 'The Knight's Cafe.' The sign hang above the door in a deep red wooden arch with the name written in old style writing in a golden yellow and a little gold dragon stood proud on the end hanging off of the sign.

It seemed simple and calming enough so Steve reached out one of his large, strong hands and opened the glass and wooden door with a simple push.

The chiming sound of a little bell rang upon his entry and Steve's baby blue eyes looked around the store and took in the sight from the place he stood in the doorway. The cafe was simple; it didn't have loads of this 'new' technology. The light browns and creams somehow managed to remind him of home, the quietness of the cafe was calming. Steve felt slightly better in this new world knowing that not all places were so different from his time.

He really liked this place.

Steve walked up to the counter where a young man around the age of 20 stood cleaning the counter top with a white tatty cloth, stained from overuse.

The man wore a baggy dark blue hoody, a pair of slightly tight fitting black jeans and around his slender neck, was oddly, a red neckerchief.

Steve politely cleared his throat in an effort to catch the man's attention.

The man in question head shot up at the sound and a large, bright smile graced his face. Steve couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips in reply.

"What can I get you?" The man beamed happily with a light English accent.

"Oh, um." Steve said looking up at the large blackboard hung up behinds the counter, he hadnt even thought about what he would like to order.

He could feel a slight blush raising on his cheeks from the time it was taking him to decide on a drink. Steve glanced back down to the man in front of him expecting to see an angry, impatient face but instead he saw the man's smile had never left his face.

"Can't decide?" Asked the gleaming face of the worker.

"Sorry, no. I'm not use to all this." Replied Steve, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's no worry, I know what it's like." If it was possible the man's smile brightened like he had just made a privet joke. "What about a hot chocolate and a muffin?"

"Yeah that would be great, thank you." Steve replied politely as he reached for his old fashioned, brown leather wallet from the depths of his pocket.

"It's on the house, you look like you need it." The man smiled, eyes glistening with happiness.

"Thank you, my names Rogers. Steve Rogers." Steve said as he put his hand out to the kind worker in front of him.

"Marlin Emrys." The man replied shaking Steve's strong hand, with an infectious smile.

Steve Rodgers visited the blissful 'The Knight's Cafe' at every chance he got in between becoming reacquainted with the world around him and working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve started to really enjoy the company of the kind hearted Marlin Emrys. Every time Steve would enter his small shop he would greet him with a smile that was so bright it seemed humanly impossible, he would always ask Steve how his day was going and never getting annoyed when Steve couldn't go into too much detail when a subject started inching towards being 'Classified'.

But sometimes Steve would notice that the light in Marlin's eyes dimmed on different days or when certain, but seemingly irrelevant topics, were brought up. Steve first notice this when he asked Marlin why named the shop 'The Knight's Cafe'.

"Marlin, what made you choose the name 'The Knight's Cafe'?" asked Steve Rogers one day as he and Marlin were sat down in the empty cafe sipping at a cup of coffee each. The question seemed to spark something in the usually happy, young man. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to dim slightly and his smile wavered for only half a second, if Steve wasn't a trained solider he might have missed it.

"I don't know. It just seemed right." Marlin replied in a slightly detached voice.

When Steve asked Marlin up on these events all he got was another smile and a "I'm fine." Or a "I'm good, Steve. Why wouldn't I be?" So Steve just ended up shrugging it off.

~A~

Loki's plan was going wonderfully. He had infiltrated the high class party full of posh tea drinkers and high end business men.

Loki stood above a group of the party's guests with an ugly sneer covering his face, he raised his staff over his head and slammed it down into the concrete ground below. "Kneel before me!" He commanded to the crowd.

"I said..." Loki commanded sending a jolt of magic through his ancient staff "KNEEL!" His voice carried over the crowd easily, slowly ever member of the crowd knelt before the God of mischief.

Loki smirked. "Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave." Loki was enjoying taunting this lower species.

"Not to men like you." An elderly man bravely said standing up to face the God that was terrorizing them, It took all of Loki's willpower not to roll his eyes at this mans foolishness.

"There are no men like me," Loki stated arrogantly that ugly smirk still on his face.

"There are always men like you." The aged man retorted.

Loki's eyes lit up with rage. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example!" Loki said as he flung a burst of blue light towards the defiant human. He was looking forward to watching him crumple to the ground. Dead.

Till that bratty Captain in spangles showed up and intervened.

The famous Captain America deflected the beam with his trusty patriotic shield, the light reflected off of it hitting the God to the ground instead.

"You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Said Captain America in one of his many righteous speeches.

Errgh, that man made Loki want to be sick.

"The soldier" Loki said harshly. "A man out of time." He hissed.

"I'm not the one out of time." The Captain made a lunge for the crazed God, the two battled it out while everyone ran evacuating the area in fear. Loki was quickly getting the upper hand, till suddenly the blaring sound of ACDC sounded out of seemingly nowhere.

Iron man came shooting from the night sky and shot a blue-y white arc rector beam straight at the delusional God, who fell to the concerte ground from the blast, with a thud.

Loki was now completely surrounded, by Iron Man and his many, deadly built in weapons, Captain America and his urge to protect his country and the Black Widow in the advance technology of the Quinjet.

"You will pay avengers, not even Emrys could help you now." Loki spat out with a ugly scowl.

The collected Avengers all had masks of confusion on their faces, not understanding who this mysterious Emrys is.

But the first thing that flashed into Steve Rogers head when Loki had spat out his last word before being arrested, was the goofy, smiling Marlin Emrys.

* * *

**AN- **So once again I have updated this chapter, hopefully this will be the last time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Merlin was taking a calming walk though the green, dense forest just outside of the overwhelmingly busy city of New York.

He used to take walks through the forest just outside his little, humble cottage by the Lake Avalon all the time. It was calming. Merlin felt closer to the Old Religion and Camelot every time he was in the comfort of the local wildlife or under the shelter of the leaves, but having to move to New York had restricted Merlin's chances of escaping into the forest more often.

Merlin hadn't been out walking long but the sun had already disappeared for the day, leaving the full moon in its wake casting a white halo over the forest below. Despite it being a clear night only seconds ago, storm clouds were gathering at a rapid pace above the once calm, tranquil forest.

Merlin pulled his old, deep blue cloak tighter around himself and turned his head up to face the darkening storm clouds in the sky above.

The lightening was not natural. Merlin could sense it deep in his core close to where his magic lay, it was abnormal. There was no way that this lightening was caused by Old Religion or anything natural in nature. Even though there was a magical essence, like all natural things had, there was something more. Something new and Merlin was unsure whether he could control it like he once could.

Over the many years since Camelot, Merlin had perfected his magic. He still had his old, tattered magic book that Gaius had once given him and a couple others that he had collected over the years from various different sources.

Merlin use to be very fond of knowledge, this being the reason he could read and write back in the days of Camelot, and decided to use his years studying everything he could get his hands on.

He versed himself in many different arts but there was always something new to learn as the world was forever progressing and changing. Merlin learned algebra to assist his knowledge of math, all types of science, healing both old and new, music, language including; French, German, Egyptian, Spanish and Arabic and so much more.

Though he hardly ever used his new found knowledge he found it somewhat interesting and he found it as something to occupy his time in between jobs or important events. Merlin had a feeling that when Arthur returned he would laugh at his ex servant and still call him an idiot.

Merlin was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a loud bang and a lot of flying dirt as two human looking objects crashed into the hard ground not far from where Merlin stood, mouth hanging slightly open.

Merlin pulled the hood of his cloak up, in an effort to cover his face, and made his way, quickly over to the crash site.

What he saw was not what he expected.

Two men were stood...talking.?

One was tall and skinny, though he did not lack muscles, with midnight black hair, quite like Merlin's own, that was combed and gelled back. He wore strange leather like clothing with black and green etched through out it.

The other was extremely muscular, more so then Percival ever was. He had shoulder length hair, like the other man, golden in colour. He wore some sort of amour, he also wore strange clothing but in the colours of silver and blood red.

Then suddenly in a flash of fiery red the muscular man was tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a man in gold and red metal.

"Do not touch me again." The muscular man told the metal man in an accent that Merlin had never heard before.

"Then don't take my stuff." Replied the man in metal with a hint of arrogance. Merlin wondered what the muscular man had taken from other man; he didn't seem the type to steal from other people.

They continued their petty bickering till the muscular man pulled back one of his arms and threw some sort of hammer at the man in metal.

The metal man crashed into a nearby tree causing a tree to groan and collapse under the sudden impact. Merlin inwardly winced, that must have hurt. He gingerly made his way closer to the strange pair prepared to break up the fighting if it got too serious.

When Merlin finally arrived close enough to get a better look at the two people but still be hidden inbetween the tree, the two men had destroyed most of the forest.

They were ready for another round when someone shouted, "Hey!" A flat disc sort of item, a bit like an oversized Frisbee was thrown in between the two man and back in to the arms of the new comer.

The new comer was stood tall and proud on top of a burnt and collapsed tree. To Merlin, he was even stranger then the men already gathered, he wore tight fitting clothes, probably spandex, in red, white and blue.

Very...American.

"That's enough." He commanded. The man reminded Merlin slightly of Arthur when he was addressing his knights at training.

The next part of the conversation was missed by Merlin's musing but when he tuned back in he heard, "You want me to put the hammer down?" Slight anger in the speaker's voice. The warrior blond jumped up into the air towards the new comer, slamming his hammer down on the new mans patriotic shield.

A great white light of energy burst outwards from the shield, Merlin quickly whispered a shielding spell over the forest occupants and himself.

Once the dust had cleared, Merlin quickly dropped the shield charm as not to be caught by the strange group. The three men before him slowly rose to their feet sharing a look with each other. "Are we done here?" Asked the man who closely resembled a solider his voice sounding familiar to Merlin's ears.

After an agreed end to the conflict the three men left to collect the one dressed in green and black that had been long forgotten since the fighting began, Merlin was surprised the man hadn't left when he had the chance.

Merlin crept slowly out of his hiding place, intending on following the strange group when a powerful wave rushed its way up his spine.

It was a warm tingling sensation, like a thousand pinpricks. Merlin turned around to see nothing but the dark, empty forest around him.

The sensation was like only one thing he had encountered in his over 1800 years of existence. Magic!

That meant only one thing.

Arthur was returning to this world.


	5. Chapter

Chapter Four

Merlin arrived on the beautiful, untouched shore of Lake Avalon in a swirl of wind and golden magic. He stood gazing over the unmoving lake, his cloak waving slightly in the delicate summer breeze.

The Lake of Avalon had stayed unchanged since the days of Camelot in the time of honourable Knights, brave Kings and powerful sorcerers, in a time when the worlds most powerful warlock was forced to lay his best friend and brother in everything but blood to rest in the calming lake.

Merlin's bright, sea blue eyes began to slightly water as he was lost in memories of a time long before this, filled with friends and family.

_"Who do you think you are, the King?" "No I'm his son, Arthur."_

_"I'll be here, like I always am, protecting you."_

_"Right 'cause if you do you'll have to kill me I suppose." "Immediately and without hesitation."_

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're...wise."_

_"Look on the bright side. You've still got me." "Is that suppose to cheer me up?"_

_"You're two sides of the same coin."_

_"Just...hold me."_

Merlin was so lost in his memories that he almost missed the slight ripple in the once still lake.

All was quite.

The wind no longer whistled, ruffling the surrounding area under the summer light and the birds no longer sang their sweet songs.

The ripples, that were slowly growing in numbers, were the only things that seemed to move in the stilled scenery.

Then, as if done in slow motion, a head of sun blonde hair rose from the depths of the lake. Followed by a man chiseled by Gods, dressed in shining armour with a bold red cape rapped around his shoulders, a man from long ago.

A warm, bright smile filled the beautiful, tanned face as the man began to walk towards the shore.

"Long time no see, hey Merlin." The man beamed as he reached the muddy shore of Lake Avalon.

Merlin crumpled to his knees, overwhelmed by emotions, tears streaming down his face as he saw the man he hadn't seen in over a thousand years. His emotions overtaking becoming in full view for Arthur to witness.

Arthur bent down in front of his best friend as he seen the unmistakable tracks of tears flowing down his friends ivory face.

"Merlin, what did I tell you? No man is worth your tears." Arthur said jokingly and then chuckled as Merlin leapt into his arms, hugging him, causing him to fall on his ass.

"You are you complete dollop-head. Gods I've missed you Arthur you utter clotpole." Merlin said still crying tears of pure joy.

Arthur smiled.

After a few seconds Arthur went to pull away so they could both get up off of the cold ground but to be surprised as Merlin tightened his hold on his best friend, not wanting to let him go. After the original shock Arthur too tightened his grip on Merlin, resting his head on top of Merlin's boney shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in years and it's hard to believe you're actually here. That this isn't a dream and I'm not going to wake up to find you gone again. To have you leave me alone once more" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur tightened his grip once more as he pulled Merlin and himself up off of the soft grass, still in a tight embrace. Then still gripping Merlin's shoulders he pulled Merlin back so he could look his friend directly in his entrancing eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you Merlin and I'm sorry you had to go through so many years alone but I promise you I won't leave you again." Arthur told Merlin, sincerity lacing his voice.

"Wow two apologise in one day. I'm impressed Arthur, Avalon must have done you some good." Merlin joked, the pair already falling back into their usual banter.

Arthur lightly hit Merlin on the back of the head. "Shut up _Mer_lin." He said grinning. " Lets go home."

"Ah, about that. Home might just be in America at the moment." Merlin said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have no clue what this America is, Merlin." Arthur said looking at Merlin like he should have know that.

"It's another country Arthur. Come on take my hand." Arthur took hold of Merlin's out stretched, slender hand as he listened to Merlin speak the words of the Old Religion as his eyes flashed a pure gold.

They landed next to Merlin's beautiful white cottage on the outskirts of the magnificent city of New York.

It had a sense of old yet still having the sense of new. It had deep green ivy that snaked its way up the edge of the brick house and a old wooden picket fence surrounding the perimeter, something you didn't expect to see anywhere near the busy city of New York.

From where the pair stood they were over looking the grand city that was now being silhouetted by the fiery colours of the setting sun. It was a beautiful sight.

"Wow." Muttered Arthur, speechless.

Merlin just grinned his wide, manic smile, "Welcome Arthur to the time of technology and superheroes."

* * *

**AN- **Sorry I'm not good at writing a emotional scenes, or writing in total but all well. Thank you to all the readers followers and favourites etc they're much loved. Till next time


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Loki was now a prisoner being escorted down the long, daunting hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, a dozen armed agents flanking his sides.

When Loki passed the lab Bruce Banner was working in he sent a devious smirk his way though the glass window.

Arriving in his cell, the one not quite made for him, he began toying and twisting the emotions and minds of the watching Avengers.

Nick Fury, oblivious to his oncoming plan, continued in what he saw as triumphant, the fact he had captured the God.

"Ant. Boot." He tried to explain pointing to the panel of buttons to the unbreakable glass cage and the thirty thousand feet drop straight below Loki.

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power and for what? A bright light for all mankind to share? And then be reminded what real power is."

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Came Director Fury's snarky remark.

In the meeting room aboard the hightec Helicarrier, Dr Banner commented "he really growns on you, doesnt he?" To the other gathered Avengers.

"I dont care how you speak, Loki's of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor said defending his brother.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Came Natasha's monotone reply.

"He's adopted." Thor shrugged.

"What I want to know is who this Emrys is?" Asked the usualy unserious Tony Stark.

"What did he say? 'Not even Emrys could save you now?' What could that mean?" Asked Steve.

"Is this Emrys another threat?" Asked Fury as he strolled into the meeting room.

"Wait I do not understand. Emrys as in the Migardian warlock?" Questioned Thor.

"Warlock?" Asked Steve Rodgers, confused.

"A Migardian sorcerer born with magic is it not?" Said Thor.

"I dont know how to tell you this big guy but Earth doesnt have any sorcerers." Tony told the other worlder.

"I believe they were practisers of the Old Religion." Thor said ignoring Tony's remark.

"What else can you tells us, Thor?" Asked Steve.

"Im sorry friend Steve but I do not know anymore on Migardian sorcerers, perhaps you can require your information from else where."

Tony strolled over to the flat screen computers at the front of the meeting room and began to type at a speed no one seemed able to follow.

"Here." He said as he looked at the screen and back to his fellow team mates. "It says that The Old Religion is the customs and way of life belonging to the magic users of Albion. It is based on the philosophy of a sacred balance between all people, creatures, and elements of the universe which must be eternally preserved. At the heart of the religion is the balance between life and death itself.  
The structure of the Old Religion remains unknown, but brief revelations indicate that it was lead by the High Priests and High Priestesses, who were among the most talented and dedicated practitioners of magic."

"Wait are you saying that wizards exit ?" Questioned the skeptical Captain America.

"Loki can use magic." Pointed out the Black Widow.

"Yes but he's not from Earth."

"Anyway." Tony said bringing the attention, once again, back to himself."Despite the ban of magic in Camelot, followers of the Old Religion still existed. A significant minority of these people appeared to use dark magic with the intent in acting revenge on the king due to the loss of loved ones during the Great Purge."

"Ah I recall that now." Thor said happy at remembering. "The king Uther killed many mortals for being suspected of the art of magic. He used trickery and betrayal to capture and kill the mighty dragons."

"Thor, are you saying earth had Dragons ?" Bruce asked, slightly unbelieving.

"That I am brother Banner, I never got to witness one of these mighty beasts but I have heard many stories upon their wisdom."

"Emrys' magical abilities went far beyond that of normal sorcerer. For most, magic needed to be studied and perfected for many years but Emrys' magic developed from birth with no training. Emrys' was considered to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world of magic to ever will and has ever been to walk the Earth. He was considered to be a creature of magic as magic was apart of his soul and blood, unlike usual sorcerers who borrowed the magic from the Earth."

"Wow, that's impressive." muttered Bruce.

"There are many prophecies based around Emrys in the time of Camelot all stating that he will, along with the once and future king, unite the lands of Albion in a time of peace and prosperity and bring about the Golden Age in which magic is welcome back into the lands. However a new prophecy was soon foretold, it stated; The once and future king will return in the moment the world needed him most, in the time of fire and destruction. In the time of old, new, blue, gold, green and red. In the time Earth meets new." Stark finished reading.

"I wonder what it means." Questioned Steve Rodgers, but before anyone else could comment the sound of an explosion and failing motors filled the air. The were under attack.

* * *

** AN- ** So sorry for the long wait but I've been wallowing in self pity over my GCSE results but I've finally manage to update. Sorry once again and thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting etc keep it going ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

To both Merlin and Arthur's surprise the longer Arthur was 'back from the dead' the more he was becoming acquainted with what had happened since Camelot. Arthur's mind seemed to be filling with all the simple knowledge he needed to know for day to day life.

Merlin had shown Arthur the coffee machine and it seemed the knowledge of what it does just flowed into his mind but he didn't have the knowledge how to work it, the same happened with the television, the kettle, the vacuum and all the other appliances. Even though Arthur new what the appliances did was true he still couldn't believe some of the jobs they did, they seemed impossible. Merlin didn't know whether to find this annoying or funny.

"Right, so we've worked out that you gain knowledge on an item once you've seen it." Merlin said as he paced the living room floor.

"Yes, _Mer_lin and your point is?" Came Arthur's reply as he lounged on the black, leather couch.

Merlin rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Well maybe if I show you a book on history or something like that, maybe you'll get the knowledge like when I show you technology."

"Wow Merlin, that might actually be a good idea."

"Prat." Muttered Merlin as he walked across the light grey carpet over towards a simple, white, wooden bookcase.

"Oi I heard that!" Exclaimed the ex-royal as he accurately threw a silver pillow across the room.

"Ow, you prat." Merlin placed an old Atlas down upon the white wooden coffee table in front of Arthur. Merlin opened the book to a picture of the whole world and slid it over to Arthur. "Anything?"

"Yeah, it's just like it is with the technology I know all the basic information but I have no idea where it came from."

"This is great, it means I don't have to you everything." Merlin told Arthur with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think I could listen to you babbling anyway. One question though Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"Why do I think the world is round?"

"Ah." This may just turn out to be harder than Merlin thought.

~A~

The Avengers and Director Fury were thrown in every direction possible when the unexpected explosion hit, dust and debris flying everywhere.

"Put on the suit!" Captain America commands over the sounds of explosions and warning alarms to Tony who is led next to him on the floor.

"Yep." Comes Tony's simple, plain reply as Steve helps Tony off of his spot on the ground and out of the large, metal door.

Tony and Steve run through the destroyed corridors towards engine three only making a quick stop to suit up.

Ironman flies up to the completely destroyed engine scanning over it thinking for a possible way to fix it before they plummet into the sea.

"I've gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Ironman told Captain America over the com link.

Captain America jumps over a large gap and over some broken railing to get to the control panel on the other side, he opens it up and looks at the context in confusion.

"What does it look like in there?"

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve had no idea what else he was expected to say.

"Well, you're not wrong. Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"But when that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Captain America couldn't believe the uncaring Tony Stark would risk something like that for the safety of the people aboard the Helicarrier.

"Then stay by the control unit and reverse the polarity long enough to disengage mag..."

"Speak English!" The usually calm headed Captain America snapped.

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word."

Captain America looks over to where a group of armed men were walking out onto the platform next to him and he wonders if they've come to help out, evidently not as they began to rapidly fire shots towards him.

Steve jumps over to the agents, forgetting that Ironman needs him to stay by the lever hoping that he'll have enough time, and begins fighting back. He even has to throw one off of the side of the Helicarrier in an effort to defeat them in time to help Ironman.

Captain America's foot slips of the side of the ship and he is left hanging from a thick cable for his life.

"Cap, now!" Ironman calls over the com link.

"Hang on, Stark." Captain America replays as he just manages to pull himself up onto the platform.

"Now, Steve!" Tony said sounding slightly worried.

Captain America runs over to the control panel and finally manages to pull the large, red lever. A few minutes later Ironman flies onto the platform next to the legendary Captain America, his once perfectly painted suit is now covered in dents and scratches.

"I could really do with a good glass of whiskey right now or coffee, coffee's good."

Once again Steve Rodgers mind wondered to Marlin Emrys and left him wondering if he had anything to do with the mysterious Emrys.


End file.
